


Art Appreciation

by Sixthlight



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Art History, Double Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, cameos from the rest of the end-movie team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight
Summary: "This sketch...is this a Leonardo?"
Relationships: Nile Freeman & the Team
Comments: 13
Kudos: 319





	Art Appreciation

Nile used the handle of a stiletto knife she’d found lying on a bookshelf to push the other papers away from the drawing, hardly able to breathe. “This sketch….is this a Leonardo?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, probably,” Joe said, obviously paying a lot more attention to the soccer match on the television than her. “If there was something he could draw on in the same room, he drew on it. It’s not special or anything.” The crowd on the television roared, and he threw up his hands and swore in Arabic.

Nile closed her eyes and counted to ten, but she must have made a noise, because when she opened them Nicky was looking at her with concern. “Are you feeling alright?”

“It’s another art history thing,” said Andy, who was lying on the couch and had, right up until she’d said that, appeared to be napping. Nile had never actually caught Andy fully asleep, even when they shared a room, and was beginning to suspect she didn’t. it was probably Nile's fault, for the thing on the plane. 

“I’m just going to…do something,” she said, and left to go find a good pillow to scream into. A _Leonardo_.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art Appreciation [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524036) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
